As treatment for HIV/AIDS has advanced and improved the quality of life of the affected population, it has also led to increased survival and a change in HIV epidemiology whereby the older HIV population face an increasing number of chronic diseases associated with aging. HIV comorbidities are an impending public health problem. Cardiovascular, lung, and blood diseases, as well as sleep disorders, are predicted to be significantly higher than the current prevalence rates in the non-HIV population. It is estimated that by 2030, 84% of the HIV population will have at least one of the comorbidities, 28% will have more than 3 comorbidities, and 78% will be diagnosed with cardiovascular disease. The factors that play a role in the increased risk of comorbidities in people living with HIV are still unclear, but elements such as long term use of antiretroviral therapy (ART), smoking, sustained HIV-induced immune activation, chronic inflammation, and interaction with other non-ART drugs are likely to play a role in end-organ complications.